Runaway
by Mizu Kanata
Summary: Mereka hanyalah dua orang pelarian dengan dua alasan berbeda, yang dipertemukan untaian benang tak kasat mata bernama takdir. Biarlah orang lain menilai buruk apa yang mereka lakukan, karena bagaimanapun, keadaan memaksa mereka untuk berlari dan terus berlari.


**Runaway**

Naruto is belonged to Masashi Kishimoto

But, this story is belonged to me

A/N : Setelah sekian lama menghilang akhirnya Mizu kembali dengan cerita yang panjang! Hahaha... ya nggak panjang-panjang amat sih, cukup dua chapter. _And this is my firs fic with Western genre's... __Just hope you like it!_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Pagi itu salju putih menutupi permukaan Salisbury, membuat ukiran-ukiran alas kaki bertebaran dengan jelas di sana-sini. Angin berembus dingin, menari bersama serpihan salju yang tersangkut dari pepohonan, dan itu cukup untuk membuat seorang gadis merapatkan mantel berwarna cokelat lembut sepanjang lututnya, lalu menggosokkan kedua jemarinya demi mendapatkan sedikit rasa hangat. Paras manisnya dibingkai oleh rambut cokelat bergaya cepol dua, dan gadis itu masih muda. Hampir setiap orang meliriknya jika iasedang berjalan seperti sekarang, wajar saja, wajah khas Jepang itu membuatnya terlihat mencolok di antara orang-orang Tanah Biru ini. Ya, di sini, di Salisbury, Wiltshire, salah satu kota di bagian Selatan Inggris.

.

.

.

_Gadis itu duduk di sebuah kasur ukuran kecil, iris cokelatnya tampak menerawang dengan sedikit perasaan ngeri. Ia tak percaya apa yang baru dilihatnya, sebuah rencana pembunuhan yang ditujukan untuknya. Ya, ia menemukan racun itu, tersembunyi di antara salah satu laci__dapur mereka yang luas. Dan malam tadi wanita menakutkan itu secara mencurigakan menawarinya secangkir cokelat pana__s. __Untung saja ia dengan tak sengaja membuka laci dapur, jika tak menemukan racun itu, mungkin raganya kini sudah tak bernyawa. Sembari menghela napas, gadis itu bangkit berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki menuju __j__endela kamarnya, menatap jalanan kota Tokyo yang telah menemaninya selama ini, ia __tahu ia __tak bisa tinggal lebih lama__..._

.

.

.

Napas gadis itu mengepul di udara. Sepatu botnya terus menapaki hamparan salju, netranya menatap suasana di sekelilingnya. Salisbury bukanlah sebuah kota metropolitan, bisa dibilang kota ini adalah salah satu kota bersejarah di Inggris, inilah tempat dimana Stonehenge dari zaman batu masih berdiri tegak. Ya, Salisbury adalah sebuah kota wisata sejarah yang nyaman, kau bisa menghirup udara segar, menatap sungai-sungai besar dan mengagumi rumah khas Inggris yang sederhana. Meski ia bukan datang kesini untuk berwisata, gadis itu senang telah memilih tempat ini sebagai rumahnya sekarang –setidaknya ia menganggapnya begitu. Tak ada gedung pencakar langit dan orang-orang sibuk yang memenuhi tempat pejalan kaki dengan berdesakan, ya, tidak seperti kota tempat tinggalnya dulu…

.

.

.

_Sebuah tiket pesawat berada di genggaman tangan gadis itu.__Ia__menatapnya dengan mata sendu, tapi kemudian menggelengkan kepala, apapun yang terjadi, ia harus pergi! Sebuah koper berwarna hijau tergeletak di sebelah ranjangnya, tak banyak yang ia bawa, gadis itu tak mau dicurigai oleh siapapun. Tket keberangkatan pesawat menunjukkan pukul 4.30 sore ini, satu setengah jam lagi __dari __sekarang. Gadis itu bergegas, ia menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin untuk terakhir kali. Refleksi wajahnya menatap dirinya balik, ia bisa melihat bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang menyerupai ayah juga ibunya. Tekadnya semakin kuat, dan kemudian gadis itu menyeret koper dan menutup pintu kamar._

_ "Selamat tinggal," bisiknya._

_ Wanita itu sedang pergi ke suatu tempat, dan biasanya memakan waktu lama. Ah, mungkin dia sedang mencari cara lain untuk membunuhnya__, pasti wanita itu amat kesal karena percobaannya yang pertama gagal__. Ia harus memanfaatkan kesempatan ini, pesawat yang ditumpanginya harus lepas landas sebelum dia kembali.__Ia harus sudah berada di atas udara untuk melepaskan belenggu__ ini__. Harus!_

_ "Kau mau kemana, Nee-san?" tanya seorang bocah perempuan._

_ "Oh, menginap di rumah teman," jawab gadis itu dengan lancar. Ia langsung teringat pada wanita mengerikan itu, bocah ini sungguh mirip dengannya, apalagi dengan mata hitam besarnya yang tajam.__Ia tak tahu kapan bocah berumur 12 tahun itu kembali ke rumah, tapi itu tak penting lagi sekarang, gadis itu membuka pintu depan rumah besarnya._

_ "Matte!__Kau sudah meminta izin pada Kaa-san?"_

_ Dan pintu tertutup, gadis itu tak menjawab, bahkan ia sama sekali tidak menoleh ke belakang._

.

.

.

Kala bahumu tak lagi kuat menahan semua beban

Berlari adalah satu-satunya cara untuk bebas

.

.

.

Wajah datar seorang pemuda menatap Avon River, salah satu sungai terpenting di Salisbury. Ia berdiri di salah satu sisi jembatan kecil itu. Beberapa _tourist _lokal dan mancanegara juga berada di sana, tampak menikmati ketenangan sungai, pagi yang bersalju rupanya tak berhasil mencegah mereka untuk keluar rumah. Beberapa gadis muda yang lewat meperbincangkan paras tampan pemuda itu. Tak hanya tampan, ia unik –sangat unik, pemuda berdarah Jepang itu memiliki iris lavender keperakan, dan rambut cokelat kehitamannya menjulur sampai ke punggung dan diikat di ujungnya. Tubuhnya yang berperawakan tinggi dan tegap tidak membuat orang-orang menganggapnya wanita, atau bahkan seperti wanita –karena tentu saja jarang ada pria Inggris berambut panjang. Ditambah lagi pemuda itu tampak maskulin dengan mantel abu-abunya.

.

.

.

_"Minggu depan kau akan mulai menggantikanku. Kau sudah dewasa, aku bangga padamu," kata seorang pria paruh baya._

_ "Aku tak pernah menginginkan ini," balas seorang pemuda dengan dingin.__Seketika, suasana di meja makan membeku, wajah pamannya tampak mengeras.__Pemuda itu menggeser mundur kursinya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan besar._

_ "Ini sudah kewajibanmu!__Ini adalah takdirmu! Ayahmu adalah seorang yang bodoh, kau tak boleh mengikuti jejaknya!"__Suara berat dan marah itu menghentikan langkahnya. __Sekilas, p__emuda itu seperti akan berbalik dan membalas, tapi kemudian ia berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan pria yang memanggilnya._

_ "To-Tou-san, biarkan!__Nii-san membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri," kata seorang gadis berambut biru, menghentikan ayahnya untuk menyusul pemuda tadi._

.

.

.

Ia menyukai ketenangan ini, ketenangan di Salisbury sangatlah damai, ia perlu berterimakasih pada temannya di Tokyo nanti. Serpihan salju melayang di depan matanya, jatuh ke sungai dan mencair di sana. Mungkin di tempat ini ia bisa menjadi seseorang yang lebih berguna. Pemuda itu selalu datang ke sini seminggu belakangan setelah melewatinya dengan tak sengaja. Saat musim semi, mungkin sungai ini akan tampak ceria dengan pepohonan berdaun dan angsa yang mungkin akan berenang di sana. Tapi dengan pohon-pohon gundul dan salju-salju di sisinya, sungai itu malah tampak sangat indah. Dan pemuda itu sangat menyukai satu kenyataan di Salisbury, di sini ia bukanlah siapa-siapa, tak lebih dari seorang rakyat biasa, darah bangsawan terkutuk yang mengalir di nadinya tak akan membawa masalah, setidaknya sampai sekarang…

.

.

.

_Jam yang menunjukkan pukul 11 malam __ menjadi tanda untuknya segera berangkat. Dan ia tak ingin membuang waktu lagi. Dengan tangan kosong, pemuda itu meninggalkan rumah tanpa hambatan berarti. Di luar, taksi sudah menunggu, seseorang telah memesankannya untuknya.__Setelah melaju __selama __beberapa menit, mobil ber-argoitu berhenti sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan ke bandara__di depan sebuah rumah, seseorang tengah menunggu._

_ "Terimakasih atas bantuanmu, Shikamaru," kata pemuda itu, Shikamaru menepuk pundaknya, lalu menyerahkan tiket pesawat dan koper yang telah pemuda itu selundupkan ke rumah Shikamaru beberapa hari lalu.__Ya, semua ini telah direncanakan__ olehnya__ bersama Shikamaru. Tiket pesawat itu__ juga __dipesan atas nama Shikamaru, tapi tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan, ia telah memilih maskapai dengan penyelidikan __te__rendah. Apapun yang terjadi, pemuda itu harus pergi sebelum diangkat menjadi kepala keluarga atau entah apa itu yang diinginkan pamannya._

_ "Semoga beruntung," kata Shikamaru._

.

.

.

Kala kau merasa semua jalan yang kau tempuh buntu

Melarikan diri bagaikan sebuah cahaya dalam kegelapan pekat

.

.

.

Pemuda itu berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri, dan saat itu pula gadis yang baru datang menatap kepergian pemuda itu dengan kening sedikit berkerut. Mungkin ini kesalahannya, mungkin ia berangkat terlalu siang. Saat sedang menyesalinya, tiba-tiba pemuda itu membalik arahnya, berjalan ke arah gadis itu.

"Apa anda ada keperluan denganku, _Miss_? Sepertinya beberapa hari belakangan kau memperhatikanku di sungai ini," kata pemuda itu sopan dengan aksen Inggris yang sempurna, ekspresinya masih datar.

Wajah gadis yang sudah bersemu karena udara dingin itu kini bertambah merah, mewarnai wajah pucatnya, ia malu setengah mati telah terpergoki memperhatikan seseorang.

"_I-I'm sorry, I think you're Japanese, right?_A-aku hanya senang ternyata ada orang Jepang lain di sini," jawab Tenten gugup.

Pemuda itu entah mengapa menghela napas lega karena jelas-jelas gadis ini bukan mata-mata yang dikirimkan keluarganya untuk mencarinya.

"Namaku Tenten," kata gadis itu, menjulurkan tangan mungilnya.

"Neji Hyuuga." Pemuda itu menjabat tangannya, hanya ingin memastikan apakah ia berada di Salisbury sejak dilahirkan atau pernah tinggal di Jepang.

Dan ternyata perilaku gadis itu tidak sesuai harapannya. Ia langsung membungkukkan tubuh.

"Ma-maafkan saya Hyuuga-_san_, saya telah memperhatikan anda dengan sangat tidak sopan," kata Tenten, ia tak percaya ia berhadapan langsung dengan seorang bangsawan Jepang. Pantas saja ia merasa _familiar _dengan iris lavender keperakan pemuda itu saat pertama kali melihatnya

Neji meraih bahu gadis itu dan menegakkannya, "Jangan seperti itu, lagipula aku hanya seorang pelarian sekarang."

Pelarian? Tapi Tenten merasa menanyakannya adalah hal tidak sopan lainnya, karena itu ia memilih diam. Mungkin Neji hanya sedang melarikan diri dari acara jamuan pesta di kalangan bangsawan.

"Anda menikmati wisata sejarah di Salisbury ini, Hyuuga-_san_?" tanya Tenten.

"Hn, kota ini mengagumkan, tapi aku tidak sedang berwisata," jawab Neji.

Oh, mungkin kunjungan bisnis? Pikir Tenten, tapi tidak mengucapkannya.

"Apa anda sudah mengunjungi Stonehenge? Anda harus melihatnya sebelum pulang Hyuuga-_san_, lingkaran batu besar itu menjadi daya tarik Salisbury sejak lama," kata Tenten dengan senyumnya.

"Tolong panggil aku Neji, dan kau tak usah terlalu formal padaku," kata pemuda Hyuuga itu.

"Maaf, _well_, baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu Neji." Tenten sedikit mengernyit saat memanggil nama yang sedikit asing baginya itu.

"Dan aku belum mengunjungi Stonehenge, mungkin nanti. Lagipula aku akan berada lama di sini," kata Neji.

Tenten mengangguk, ia menatap jam tangannya tanpa sengaja, "Oh, sebentar lagi jam 11, aku harus bekerja," katanya sedikit panik, seharusnya ia datang lebih pagi tadi. "Mungkin suatu hari kau ingin mengunjungi toko barang antik Hyuu-, Neji. Aku bekerja di toko persimpangan jalan itu," katanya sambil menunjuk toko tua yang cukup ramai. "_Bye_!" Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya.

"Hn."

Baru saja Tenten berjalan berberapa langkah, gadis itu berbalik, "_Can we meet again here tomorrow?_" Iris cokelatnya tampak bersinar.

Neji tersenyum tipis, "_Sure."_

.

.

.

Tangan Tenten memegang selusur pagar jembatan Avon River, mengenyahkan salju-salju dari sana dengan jemarinya. Neji ada di sebelahnya, tampak menikmati air sungai yang tenang. Jika dihitung-hitung, ini sudah seminggu sejak pertemuan mereka dimulai, mereka datang ke sini setiap hari, berbincang ringan sebelum Tenten bekerja.

"Kenapa kau belum kembali ke Jepang, Neji? Kurasa satu minggu terlalu lama untuk sebuah kunjungan bisnis," kata Tenten.

"Ternyata kau belum mengerti."

Tenten mengernyit, bagian mana yang belum ia mengerti? "Saat kau bertemu denganku kau berkata sedang dalam pelarian, kau pasti kabur dari sebuah pesta perjamuan makan di sini sementara melakukan kunjungan bisnis," jelas gadis itu.

Neji terdiam, dan Tenten semakin heran apa yang salah dari perkataannya, hingga tiba-tiba pemuda di sampingnya itu berkata, "Aku seorang pelarian sungguhan, Jepang bukan lagi tempat yang aman untukku."

Gadis itu tertawa, "_Are you kidding me?_" Entah ini hanya perasaan Neji atau bukan, tapi tawa Tenten tiba-tiba terasa miris, "Akulah yang seorang pelarian."

Sontak Neji menatap Tenten, jadi, apa gadis ini juga sama dengannya? Tapi Tenten tak menatapnya balik, ia sedang sibuk merapikan poninya yang tersibak angin.

"Apa kau tak keberatan mendengarkan ceritaku Hyuuga-_san_?" tanya Tenten masih tanpa menatapnya. Neji menggeleng.

.

Kala kau menceritakan kisahmu

Setengah bebanmu seakan menguap ke udara

.

"Aku dilahirkan di sebuah keluarga yang tidak berkekurangan, semuanya tampak sempurna saat itu. Ayah dan ibuku adalah seorang anak tunggal, karena itu mereka sangat bahagia dengan keluarga kecil kami, mereka selalu ada di sampingku. Ketika umurku beranjak 7 tahun, ibu meninggal karena sakit, padahal kurasa sakitnya tak terlalu parah, tapi ia tak bisa bertahan. Ayah sangat terpukul, dan tentu aku juga. Ayah jadi sering mengambil pekerjaann di luar kota, mungkin berupaya melupakan ibu. Kami masih baik-baik saja, rasa sayang ayah padaku tak berkurang meskipun ia jadi jarang berada di rumah." Tenten menghela napas, tampak berusaha mengisahkannya tanpa mengingat kejadian buruk selanjutnya.

"Lalu, seorang wanita memasuki kehidupan ayah, kurasa wanita itu menggoda ayah dan berusaha memilikinya. Mimpi burukku datang, mereka menikah saat umurku genap 10 tahun. Wanita itu membawa anak perempuannya yang baru berusia 5 tahun dari pernikahan sebelumnya. Aku tak tahu apakah semua ibu tiri memang buruk, tapi ibu tiriku adalah jenis wanita yang seperti itu, ia selalu berpura-pura menyayangiku di depan ayah. 1 tahun kemudian, ayah meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat saat sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis ke luar negeri. Karena itu, rumah menjadi hak warisku saat usiaku 17 tahun, dan wanita itu sangat iri padaku. Ibu tiriku tak menyembunyikan ketidaksukaannya padaku, ia memperlihatkannya dengan sangat jelas, dan anaknya tak membantu, dia selalu rewel untuk bermain bersamaku, dan saat berbuat salah, anak itu melimpahkannya padaku." Tenten meraup salju di selusur pagar dan meremasnya menggunakan tangan, tak peduli rasa dingin itu menyerang jemarinya.

"Maret lalu umurku 17 tahun, dan hak waris rumah jatuh padaku, ibu tiriku memintaku menjual rumah itu. Rumah kami ada di pusat kota, dan cukup besar dengan gaya khas Jepang, rumah itu akan laku sangat tinggi. Tapi aku tak mau, tentu saja, di rumah itu semua kenangan masa kecilku tersimpan rapi. Awalnya aku akan tetap bertahan sampai dia menyerah, tapi wanita itu berupaya membunuhku, aku tak sengaja menemukan racun di dapur."

Neji sangat kaget dengan itu, tapi ekspresi seorang Hyuuga memang selalu minim. Pemuda itu tak menyela, ia masih terus mendengarkan.

"Jika aku mati, hak waris akan jatuh padanya, karena aku tidak mempunyai saudara lain. Karena itulah, sejak 7 bulan lalu aku ada di sini," kata Tenten, akhirnya iris cokelatnya yang kini redup menatap Neji.

"Kenapa kau tidak melaporkannya? Kau bisa mengambil racun itu dan menjadikannya barang bukti di pengadilan," kata Neji.

Tenten tersentak dengan perkataan pemuda itu dan membisu.

"Kau merasa kasihan padanya, Tenten?" tanya Neji tak percaya, setelah hampir mati dibunuh, bagaimana bisa gadis itu masih mempunyai rasa belas kasihan?

"Tadi kau bilang kau adalah seorang pelarian, 'kan? Sekarang giliranmu," kata Tenten.

Neji masih menatapnya selama beberapa saat, seolah tak setuju akan gadis itu yang tiba-tiba mengalihkan topik.

"Ayo, aku ingin tahu bagaimana seorang bangsawan bisa melarikan diri," desak Tenten.

Neji akhirnya mengangkat bahu, menyerah akan gadis itu. "Seperti yang kau tahu, aku lahir dalam keluarga Hyuuga. Aku tak pernah mengenal ibuku, dia meninggal sesaat setelah melahirkanku. Dan saat itu, sedang terjadi pergantian kepala keluarga Hyuuga –menggantikan kakek. Karena ayahku kembar, mereka harus berduel untuk menentukan siapa yang menjadi pemimpin keluarga Hyuuga selanjutnya, tapi ayah tidak menyetujuinya, ia membiarkan Paman Hiashi mengambil jabatan itu. Paman merasa tersinggung karena ayah tak ingin berduel dengannya, sejak saat itulah dia tidak menyukai ayah."

"Saat umurku 5 tahun, terjadi penyerangan besar-besaran pada keluarga Hyuuga, yang saat itu dinilai terlalu memonopoli bisnis di Jepang. Ayah meninggal demi melindungi paman, dan penyerangan itu sengaja disembunyikan dari publik. Sejak saat itu paman ingin aku menjadi pemimpin keluarga selanjutnya, ditambah lagi kedua anaknya perempuan. Aku tak punya pilihan, aku dilatih dalam hal pengetahuan juga fisik. Ya, terutama latihan fisik, paman berkata suatu saat nanti mungkin akan terjadi penyerangan lagi. Semua hal yang kulakukan sudah diatur, mereka berkata memang begitulah seharusya. Aku tak pernah punya kebebasan..."

Tenten mendengarkan Neji sepenuhnya, ternyata kehidupan orang-orang kalangan atas tak semenyenangkan seperti yang dipikirkannya selama ini.

"Menghadiri jamuan makan dan mengikuti paman adalah kegiatanku sehari-hari. Aku muak, aku hanya ingin menentukan semuanya sendiri, sudah berkali-kali aku mengatakan pada paman jika aku tak ingin menjadi pemimpin keluarga yang selanjutnya, tapi ia selalu berkata ini sudah takdirku. Sejak umurku 15, aku mulai berduel dengannya, ia menguji fisikku, dan di umurku yang ke-17 beberapa bulan lalu, entah paman sudah puas atau apa, dia ingin segera menyerahkan kepemimpinan Hyuuga padaku. Tapi saat itu juga aku memutuskan tak akan mengikuti kemauan paman lagi, dan merencakan semua ini bersama seorang teman. Aku melarikan diri sebulan lalu," kata Neji di akhir ceritanya.

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika hidup sepertimu, mungkin aku akan segera meledak. Tapi, aku senang," kata Tenten sambil tertawa. "Aku senang ternyata aku bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang melarikan diri di dunia ini."

Neji tersenyum samar, gadis itu benar, ia tidak sendirian.

.

.

.

Satu bulan kini telah bergulir, mengantarkan salju pada pertengahan musim dingin. Butir-butir yang tumpah dari langit itu semakin tebal, menutupi pinggiran bingkai jendela sebuah _café _yang tampak hangat. Di dalamnya, seorang gadis bercepol dua tertawa renyah setelah menceritakan hal lucu yang dialaminya sesaat setelah tiba di Salisbury pada seorang pemuda –yang menimpali sesekali sambil menyesap _L__atte _dari cangkirnya. Ia selalu kagum pada gadis itu, entah bagaimana ia selalu terlihat ceria setelah semua hal buruk menyapa hidupnya.

"Mungkin aku sudah mati kebosanan jika kau tidak melarikan diri ke Salisbury," kata Tenten masih dengan tawanya, dua tangannya yang kedinginan memegang cangkir _Cappucino _panas miliknya. "Dan terimakasih kau mau menemaniku seharian di hari libur kerjaku ini."

"Hn. Oh ya, aku sudah mendapat pekerjaan," kata Neji.

Mata cokelat Tenten membesar, "Benarkah? Sebagai apa?"

"_Teacher for Elementary School_."

"Oh, tak mengherankan, kecerdasanmu tak perlu diuji," kata Tenten. "Tapi, bekerja di toko barang antik juga cukup menyenangkan, aku merasa berada di masa lalu tiap kali membuka pintu toko yang berdenting. Ada perahu miniatur _Titanic_, cawan-cawan zaman Eropa Kuno, lukisan –" Tiba-tiba Tenten mendekatkan wajahnya pada Neji.

Pemuda itu sedikit mengernyit saat melihat wajah manis itu, jantungnya mulai berdetak tak karuan sekarang. "Neji," bisik Tenten.

"Katakan padaku apakah kau juga mulai melihat orang-orang berkaca mata itu di sekeliling kita sejak di Avon River pagi tadi." Gadis itu sekarang menjauhkan wajahnya.

Neji melirik ke kiri-kanannya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Sial! Tenten benar, ia melihat tiga pria di kanannya dan tiga pria lain di kirinya, pakaian mereka tak mencolok, dan mereka bukan orang Jepang, satu-satunya hal mencolok dari mereka hanyalah kaca mata hitam itu. Bagaimana ia bisa menyadari jika Tenten mengamatinya dulu? Padahal gadis itu hanya seorang diri dan tidak mencolok, tapi tak menyadari enam orang aneh yang membuntutinya. Pemuda itu merutuki dirinya dalam hati, hari ini perhatiannya terpusat pada Tenten, ia tak memikirkan hal lain.

"_L__et's get out of here_," kata Neji pelan.

Gadis itu mengangguk, dan mengikuti Neji menuju pintu, ia mengerti.

Benar saja, satu per satu dari enam pria tadi keluar _café_, mengikuti mereka dari jarak aman. Neji tahu mereka masih diikuti. Setelah mengambil jalan berbelok, pemuda itu meraih tangan Tenten, dan mereka berlari di atas salju. Lagi, mereka melarikan diri.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Apakah genre Western-nya terasa? Oh, sepertinya saya tidak terlalu mahir dalam hal ini.

Tapi, tolong kritik dan sarannya _minna_!


End file.
